Too Late
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: It's Scott/Evan...kinda sad...Scott's POV... and I'm not saying anything else you'll have to read to find out...


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men Evolution characters I'm pretty sure Marvel does. I am making no money off this, 'tis purely for entertainment.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Too Late  
By Nari  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in the Med Lab waiting room and I can feel my heart fall into my stomach as I wait for news on his condition. I've been waiting here for two hours now and have not heard one word, good or bad. I think that is what is getting to me so badly. The waiting. Worse than the deafening silence, the sterile smell, the utter helplessness that I am feeling. That is definitely not a usual thing for me, feeling helpless. Confident, cool and always in control, that's me right? If only the people who thought that knew the truth. I'm not in control at all, nor am I all that confident. Not with my powers and certainly not with my emotions. If I were then I never would have let this happen. Never would have let myself fall in love with him. I at least would have had the courage to tell him about it. Evan. The boy who is on the other side of those foreboding metal doors, *literally* being ripped apart by his own failing powers.  
  
That was how I found him, in the hall just outside of his room. Those bones that he seemed to wield with such ease and enjoyment were ripping through his body leaving bloody wounds that did not heal like they always did after he dislodged one. New bones could be seen breaking the skin every moment, cutting through flesh, more bone and organs. He was certainly not getting any enjoyment out of his powers now. Thrashing on the ground, screams of unspeakable torture being ripped from him, trying so hard to focus through the pain and stop the bone growths. I can remember myself screaming for help, out loud and inside of my own head. Just stop this from happening, stop the blood from flowing, stop his pain. Just stop, help, please.   
  
I was in such a stupefied haze that I didn't notice Logan running up behind me until he pulled me forcefully away from where I was kneeling beside Evan. Didn't notice Beast bounding up either. Then that large, furry form moved between me and Evan blocking my view. I snapped out of my shocked trance and back into reality. Beast carried him down to the Med Lab, telling me to wait outside I would just get in the way and don't tell the others there was no point in worrying them when there were no answers yet to either dispel or prove those worries.   
  
That was all two hours ago. Two hours and seven minutes actually and still there is no word. Tears spring to my eyes but I will not, can not, let them fall yet, not when there is still a chance.  
  
I should have known that something was wrong! Should have seen or sensed that he was having troubles with his powers. How could I not have seen this? I am supposed to be the team leader! A real team leader would have known, would have stopped something like this from happening. This did not have to happen, should not have happened. But I know that something like this could happen to any of us. Either as mutants or as X-Men, we are always living our lives in constant danger.  
  
Nothing could have prepared me to see a teammate, a *friend* lying on the floor dying. Perhaps that is why I am so bothered by it, it was just so sudden, so unexpected. Seeing someone who took such obvious joy in life, even if it wasn't perfect, struck down by his own powers.  
  
Add all of that to the fact that I love him. Amazing as that may sound its true. I'm not even sure when or how it happened. One day it just hit me, kinda like being slammed into a brick wall. I wondered how I hadn't seen it before. All you had to do was look past that insufferable ego of his to see that he really did care about all of us. I could see how much he wanted to fit in, how he did care about what we would think of him, even though he pretended that he didn't care at all. He can be a bit childish, but I think that's just his way of hiding his fears. He has a joy for life that you can't help but share when you're near him. There is no joy now.  
  
My head snaps up when those heavy metal doors swing open to reveal a very much disheveled Beast. I don't need to hear his words, the look in his eyes tell me all that I need to know.  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott. There is nothing more that I can do for him."  
  
With those words I know that all hope is lost, Evan is dying and there is nothing that I or Beast or *anyone* can do to stop it. I don't hear anything else that Beast says; my mind is back in that haze again, the tears are threatening to fall. I don't bother waiting for Beast to finish speaking, simply push my way past him and into the Med Lab. I have to see him once more; have to at least say good-bye.  
  
I freeze when I step into the Med Lab and see him lying on the bed. Hank has cleaned him up as best as he could, he is covered in bandages but the bones still break through and new blood seeps into the bandages. It is his eyes that get to me though. Their spark is gone, glazed over from pain medication, dimmed from the slow loss of life. Those eyes focus on me slightly and some of that old spark returns.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" Obviously spoken with great effort and his lips twitch towards a smile. I somehow manage to dredge up a smile of my own as I walk as steadily as I can over to the bed and sit beside him. That one sentence seems to take all the energy out of him as he lets out a shaky breath and relaxes back into the bed.  
  
I don't know what to say or do. There are so many things I want to tell him but it all seems pointless now. So I simply sit by him, gripping his hand in mine, offering any comfort I can. I can finally feel the tears beginning to fall. His eyes begin to dim within minutes of my being there and I can feel him squeeze my hand gently.  
  
"I know this is kind of bad timing." His voice is so weak that I have to lean in to hear him. "But I have something to say that you have to know." I wait patiently for him to gather his strength to finish. "I think I love you." And I swear that I can feel my entire world shattering around me as his eyes dim, his hand loosens around my desperate grip and his life slips away. I am sobbing now, the tears falling freely. I don't care to stop it anymore and I sob into his chest murmuring over and over how much I love him.  
  
But it is too late and he will never know how much I loved him as well and how my life will never ever be the same again without him in it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~finis~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aww, wasn't that all depressing:( Don't know where the heck this came from it just popped into my head one day and demanded to be written no matter how hard I tried to chase it away. *sigh* I don't even like Evan that much. Hmm, which could be why I killed him, yes? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and that I didn't depress you too much. As always don't forget to review:D 


End file.
